Luchar Contra el Destino
by Anita Grangr
Summary: Edward se aleja para que Bella tenga una vida normal. Y es exactamente lo que Bella hace. Pero no se puede luchar contra el destino. Bella/Edward. M por referencias suicidas, depresion, posibles situaciones futuras.
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIA: la historia es clasificada M por referencias suicidas, y posibles situaciones futuras.**

**Bella siguio con su vida como humana, despues de que Edward se fue. Aunque es muy duro luchar contra el destino...**

**Se basa en Luna Nueva, hasta el momento en el que Edward se va. De ahi empieza mi alucinacion, digo, fanfic. **

B's PDV

Una turista cualquiera. Asi se sentia Bella mientras estacionaba su auto en una calle de Roma. Ya habian pasado 3 años desde que se fue del ultimo lugar en el que la amaban. Ahora estaba simplemente buscando distracciones, y viajar sin rumbo por Europa parecia funcionar muy bien. Facilmente habia gastado 8 o 9 tarjetas de memoria en fotografias y videos, pero ella solo las imprimia y se las enviaba a su madre, para que viera cuanto estaba disfrutando de las bellezas del viejo continente. Despues de todo, las frivolidades del mundo se disfrutan mucho mas en los treinta. Y, las chicas de 35 saben como divertirse.

Roma es decididamente la ciudad de los angeles. Eso afirmo Bella despues de haber visto tanto arte dedicado a estos seres. Y despues de haber encendido dos velas en cada iglesia y catedral a la que iba, para sus angeles personales, para dejar saber que tambien se acordaba de ellos en sus vacaciones y no solo en los momentos de dolor. "Michael, Joey, ¿les gusta Europa? A mi si, mucho. Ojala estuvieran a mi lado y no solo en mi pensamiento." Pensaba en ellos con una sonrisa, y una paz que le invadia desde adentro. Hace mucho que se habia perdonado, pero el dolor nunca se iria, aunque viajara al otro lado del mundo.

E's PDV

Un turista cualquiera. Definitivamente el no lo era, aunque daba la impresion de ser un super modelo a primera vista, definitivamente extranjero, pero era una impresion que no se quitaba facilmente a quienes pasaban por su lado. Ya habian pasado 3 años desde que Edward decidio abandonar a la guardia de los Volturi, en donde habia servido por escasos 10 años. Aun veia a su familia, una vez al año, y aunque siempre estaban en contacto, no era lo mismo que verlos y convivir, disfrutar de una _cena familiar_ y reir todos juntos. Despues de todo, los chicos de 120 y tantos saben como distraerse.

¿Por que Roma? Habia estado alli demasiadas veces, pero la ciudad aun le hablaba al oido, lo seducia con el arte y le ayudaba a pensar positivamente. Se alegraba por ella, y pensaba en ella casi todo el tiempo, aunque no con tanta intensidad ya. Los primeros meses fueron una completa tortura, y se sorprendio de ver que pronto los meses se volvieron años. Le seguia la pista por lo que le contaban sus hermanos, aunque dejo de pedir informacion en cuanto supo que Bella se habia casado. Ya era momento de dejarla vivir en paz, y seguir con su vida sin preocuparse mas por su bienestar. Alguien mas ya tenia ese trabajo.

Por lo cual se altero por completo cuando capto el olor que lo habia vuelto loco hace diecisiete años, el aroma que amaba, que sacaba lo mejor y lo peor de él.

Bella Swan estaba en Roma en ese momento, y mas cerca de lo que podia haber imaginado.


	2. Chapter 2

**No entiendo el por que ultimamente he tenido la curiosidad de escribir fanfics basados en imagenes mentales de "y que tal si..."**

**Pero al menos lo intento. Gracias por leerme!**

B's POV

Se sentia un poco intimidada al caminar por la plaza, despues de imaginar que alguna de esas estatuas le iba a hablar. Por que los angeles de piedra y tela le hicieron recordar a un demonio con rostro de angel, a quien desgraciadamente nunca dejo de recordar. _Ni de amar. _Realmente, aun no sabia si era buena idea recorrer Italia por completo. Cada gran cuidad, y cada pueblo pequeño y magico. Podria conformarse con un par de lugares mas y alejarse de alli. _No seas idiota. Volterra es el ultimo lugar al que quisieras ir. _O no. _Los "habitantes" son muy distintos, no puedes ir y simplemente ofrecerte como bocadillo. _Definitivamente necesitaba pensar que iba a hacer de su vida, no podia andar vagando por el mundo todo el tiempo. Pero tampoco iba a sacrificarse a la elite vampirica mundial solo por su estupida curiosidad. _¿Que habra sido de Edward?_

E's POV

_No seas idiota! Sigue el rastro! Ella esta aqui mismo y tu pedazo de imbecil no puedes levantar la cabeza. ¿Y que importa si tiene su vida? ¿No era eso lo que querias cuando te fuiste para siempre? ES SOLO UNA COINCIDENCIA. No hara mal saludarla..._

El deseo fue seguido, y aun asi caminaba con los ojos cerrados, con miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar cuando llegara a su meta. Caminaba embriagandose con el aroma que fuera su adiccion, recordando sin querer todo lo que habia reprimido, y llego el momento en el que tuvo que abrir los ojos, y ninguno de sus sentidos pudo alertarlo para lo que iba a ver.

Bella Swan estaba a tan solo 20 metros de el, de espaldas, caminando firmemente. El primer gran impacto fue recordar que ya no era una adolescente, y definitivamente habia cambiado. El segundo gran impacto fue darse cuenta que el cambio le venia _bastante bien._ Se sentia como un total pervertido, pero no podia dejar de mirar esas piernas fuertes, unas curvas que no estaban ahi antes pero la hacian ver muy deseable, y cuando logro levantar la vista, vio una mano con una marca que muy pocos conocian. Ahora deseaba ver su rostro, sus ojos de chocolate y su alma a traves de ellos.

B's POV

"Sei bella!"(1), escucho justo detras de ella. Al principio no queria voltear, no estaba de animo para otro affair, por el momento. Entonces cambio el tono, y reconocio la voz. "Sei Bella"(2). No era ningun halago, era alguien diciendo su nombre. Era justo ese alguien. Y estaba justo detras.

Edward Cullen estaba frente a ella, sonriendo nervioso, y no tomo mas de medio segundo para que olvidara respirar, sonreir, inclusive su propio nombre. Habia sido estupidamente hechizada por un angel viviente. _Otra vez. _

**Es una frase simple, traducida burdamente, solo dice "eres bella" en italiano. Pero en mi cabeza sonaba con acento. XD**

**Aqui, en mi cabeza, ya no suena como un piropo, sino como alguien con acento americano le dijera "tu eres Bella". Extraño, pero asi funciona mi cabeza.**

**Si confundi a alguien con eso de "no estar de animos para otro affair", dejen sus dudas, R&R, y con gusto respondere en la proxima publicacion. **


	3. Chapter 3

_-Bella? Cariño, ¿estas ocupada? _

_-No, papa. Estaba haciendo la cena. ¿Que sucede?_

_-Lo siento mucho, cielo. Tienes que venir al hospital. Hubo un choque, y, bueno, era el auto en donde iba tu esposo y tu hijo... _

_-¡No! No, no puede ser. ¿Michael esta bien? ¿Y Joey? Charlie, dime todo lo que sepas, ya voy en camino._

_-No me han dejado entrar, los doctores dicen que aun no estan estables o algo asi. Cielo, tienes que venir tu e informarte, yo debo seguir investigando el accidente. _

-Ehm, Bella, se que lo que me cuentas fue un momento crucial en tu vida, no quisiera ser molesto ni nada, pero, ¿podrias contarme como fue todo, desde el _principio?_

-Quieres decir desde que te fuiste.

-Bueno... si. Si, quisiera saber como llegaste hasta este momento, como fue tu vida, como te las arreglaste, y como terminaste aqui.

-Vaya, considerando que no pides _nada, _te contare entonces todo lo que recuerde.

Bella's POV

Bien. Los primeros tres o cuatro meses me la pase realmente mal. No salia de mi cuarto, no hablaba con nadie, no escuchaba musica ni leia otra cosa que no fuese tarea.

Un dia, por casualidad (y un poco de presion de mi padre) decidi intentar revivir y sali a tomar un poco de aire. Me tope con Jacob Black y me quede hablando con el. Me agrado, y creo que a partir de ese dia, nos pasabamos todo el tiempo juntos en su casa. Me ayudo muchisimo a volver a sentir felicidad, fue el mejor amigo que he tenido en la vida y le estare agradecida siempre. En la escuela, tambien fui progresando. Mis amigos volvian a hablarme y yo volvia a sentir entusiasmo por las cosas. (Suelta una risa ligera) Entonces, hice algo que cambio realmente mi vida.

Acepte ir al baile de graduacion con Mike.

Lo se, lo se, no interrumpas, por favor.

Realmente no se como me deje llevar por el _cliché _de la situacion. Todo lo que paso fue exactamente lo que decia el estereotipo. Bailamos todo el tiempo, platicamos durante la fiesta que hubo en casa de Jessica, la cual ese dia me declaro abiertamente su odio, y nos dejamos llevar por la emoción del momento de vernos graduados y adultos. Y despues nos volvimos adultos en todo sentido...

Durante la universidad, nos volvimos pareja. Era algo que realmente no sorprendió a nadie, y estábamos juntos todo el tiempo. Mike estudiaba ciencias ambientales, lo que era de esperarse ya que planeaba implantar actividades de ecoturismo para promover tanto el negocio familiar como el cuidado y apreciación del ambiente que nos rodeaba. Yo estudie literatura, por que me temia que si en el futuro me volvia loca y empezaba a soltar la boca sobre los vampiros, al menos creyesen que se trataba de algún proyecto de ficción...  
Si, hablo _en serio_ en serio.

En la vida familiar, pues yo seguia viviendo con mi padre, aunque pase un verano entero con mama cuando mi hermano o hermana estaba a punto de nacer. Hermanos, son gemelos, y Renee y Phil podrian dedicarles su vida a una buena crianza. Tienen 11 años ya, adoro a esos chicos.

Vivi con mi padre hasta que Michael me pidio que vivieramos juntos de la manera mas hermosa, comprometidos para el matrimonio. Realmente no tenia sentido esperar, nos casamos en cuanto ambos nos graduamos, y por suerte nunca nos falto el trabajo asi que tuvimos una buena epoca...

-¿Como fue la boda? Siento que puedo verte con tu vestido blanco, perfecta, pero no logro imaginar a _su_ familia, ni ver _su_ rostro junto al tuyo. Cuéntame con lujo de detalles, aun se me hace increíble...

-Era lo que querias, tu te lo buscaste cuando me dijiste que hiciera una vida "normal". Ya llegare al momento de lo "normal"...

**Debe ser como año y medio que no tocaba esta historia, de hecho ya ni me acordaba de esta pagina, y todos los que vayan a la universidad y mas los que estudien ciencias farmacéuticas me comprenderán el descuido :s**

**Solo quiero decir que la historia sigue, sera corta, tal vez un par de capitulos mas pero voy a terminarla bien. Se que somos pocos los que leemos este cuento pero somos fieles, y solo les dedico un cordial saludo y un agradecimiento por seguir suscritos a Luchar contra el Destino. Se pone mejor, no dejen de leer!**


End file.
